mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Backlash
Origin: Trained by Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion), Backlash was a Shirai Ryu warrior who had exceptional skill with knifes, swords, and with his signature weapons, whips. He eventually left the Shirai Ryu because, as he told Scorpion, "I never liked fire, I only ever liked what it left behind; bones." After leaving the Shirai Ryu, Backlash became a mercenary, doing anything as long as he was paid. He get's his nickname because of his whips that are designed to look like spines or "backs". He now works with Erron Black, his new "friend". Backlash's real name is unknown. Equipment: He now has a black padded suit with aged bone details, a helmet with a face mask that looks like a aged human skull without the lower jaw, and weapons designed to look like bones. His weapons include white giant daggers sheathed on the sides of his shoulders, collapsible white short swords on his thighs, and two expanding whips designed to look like aged spines. One of these whips is placed diagonally behind his left shoulder. The other whip is placed behind him on the lowest part of his back, right above his tailbone. Alternate Colors: * Backlash's alternate colors make his suit white and the bone details black. Alternate Costumes: * Shirai Ryu: Backlash's costume is completely different except for his black armor. He gets Shirai Ryu details similar to Takeda's Shirai Ryu costume and Scorpion's Hanzo Hasashi costume. Before/During Fight Dialog: * Before (First Statement): "You've got no spine!" * Before (First Statement): "Spineless coward!" * Before (Second Statement): (After Scorpion yells that Backlash is a traitor) "I prefer the term 'Back Stabber'." * Before (Third Statement): "Watch your back!" * Before (Third Statement): "I was talking about after this fight!" Variations: * Lasher: Backlash has both spine whips equipped. * Thrasher: Backlash has his two giant daggers equipped. * Slasher: Backlash has his two short swords equipped. (Note: Backlash always has his lower back whip equipped, no matter which variation is picked) (Note: Backlash's variationless form only has his lower back whip equipped.) Moves: * Grab: Backlash will spin the opponent around. He then repeatedly whips the opponent's back and then hits with a final lash to the back of the opponent's head. * X-Ray (Whiplash): Backlash whips the opponent in the jaw, breaking it. He then whips straight forward, shattering the opponent's chest. Finally, backlash breaks the opponent's neck by whipping it. * Fatality 1 (I've Got Your Back!): (Close) Backlash spins the opponent around and jabs his right hand to the bottom of the spine, and his left hand to the top. Backlash then yells "Don't worry! I've got your back!" He then rips out the spine and uses it as a whip by lashing straight down, cutting the opponent in half. * Fatality 2 (Back To Back): (Mid) Backlash whips right through the opponent's body, grabbing their spine with the whip. He then pulls the whip out creating a giant hole in their body while leaving the spine intact. This pulls the opponent closer to Backlash. Backlash then grabs their spine and uses his whip to slice their head off. * Brutality 1 (Rib-Eye): (When performing Back To Back, hold the down arrow.) Backlash whips right through the opponent's body grabbing one of their ribs. He then yells "Missing something?!". He then rips it out by pulling to the side. He then swings the sharp tip of the rib right into the side of the opponent's head. He then lets go of the rib and whips the opponent's dead body to the ground. Category:Characters Category:HexBolt0505's Ideas __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__